


Just Face It (You're in Love With Me)

by SilverDragon00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting, First Kiss, Frustration, Hate Kissing, Imagine your OTP, It is now, M/M, Requited Love, Sexual Frustration, Tumblr Prompt, high quality gayness, is that a thing?, it switches pov, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this tumblr prompt:<br/>""Person A and Person B seem to really dislike each other, but when they get into one of their arguments, yet again, and they end up making out because their anger was a mask for their love.""<br/>Honestly, this prompt was <i>made</i> for KageHina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Face It (You're in Love With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> i...  
> i don't know what the fuck this is

The thing is, Kageyama was completely, utterly and immensely head-over-fucking-heels in love with Hinata Shouyou. And it pissed him off to no end. He was just so small and full of energy and cute and it made Kageyama want to strangle him. Ugh.

Maybe that's why they fought so often. Hinata was just so… infuriatingly oblivious. Kageyama knew Hinata liked him too, but every single time Kageyama tried to make a move, Hinata was too naive to realize it. The team probably thought they were just frenemies or something, but the truth was that they both were angry at each other for not being able to figure out their stupid fucking relationship.

Now, there were a few factors that lead to Hinata and Kageyama arguing on the court during practice in front of the entire team, who stood around them, used to their antics, but shocked at how verbal they were being. The first factor that lead to this, was probably that that morning Hinata had tried to grab Kageyama’s hand, but in doing so scared the shit out of Kageyama and he accidently punched Hinata in the face.

Another factor was that they were both having an off day and Hinata hadn’t hit a single spike and Kageyama wasn’t able to focus long enough to hit a good serve or accurately toss.

Lastly, it could be all the sexual tension that seemed to be building between them these past few weeks. Now, what led up to them arguing exactly? Volleyball, of course. What else would it be?

Sugawara stood on the side of the court holding a ball and chewing on his lip. Kageyama was near the net, ready to set the ball and Hinata was waiting farther back. “Okay,” Suga said. They lost count of how many failed spikes had happened in the last ten minutes. “Just, take a deep breath guys, relax. It won’t happen if you’re all tense.”

Kageyama nodded, taking a deep breath and Hinata gave him a thumbs up.

Suga tossed the ball over Kageyama’s head, and he quickley set it, seeing Hinata bolt forward in his peripheral vision. The ball thunked to the hardwood floor behind him and Hinata let out a frustrated groan.

Kageyama whipped around, “You didn’t jump fast enough!”

“Are you kidding me?” Hinata shouted. “That toss was too high and too close to the net!”

“Maybe if you had gotten too the ball faster, you would have hit it!” Kageyama shouted back, opening and closing his fists as he towered over Hinata.

The redhead literally  _ growled  _ and knot his fingers in his orange locks. “Ugh! You’re so stupid Bakageyama! It wasn’t my fault!”

“My set was perfect! It’s you who keeps screwing up!”

On the other side of the net, they had stopped practicing receiving, now looking at the arguing duo. Daichi walked to stand next to Suga on the side of the court, “Should we stop them?”

Suga shook his head, “No, I think they need to get this over with. You’ve noticed the tension between them haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” Daichi said. “Maybe they can move past their rivalry finally.”

Hinata and Kageyama had resorted to yelling at the top of their lungs while glaring at each other, their argument not even making sense anymore.

“Well maybe I keep missing because of your stupid face!” Hinata shouts.

Kageyama stomps his foot ( _ like a child, holy hell _ ) and says, “I tossed behind me,  _ you were behind me _ ! You couldn’t even see my face, dumbass!”

“You’re the dumbass, dumbass!”

“Ugh! You piss me off!”

“Yeah, and you’re annoying! Always yelling with that grumpy expression!” Hinata crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. “Stupid!”

“Don’t turn your nose up at me, you’re no better!” Kageyama grabbed the front of Hinata’s shirt and shook him so his arms came uncrossed. Hinata grabbed his wrist with both hands and pulled.

“Let go of me!” Hinata snapped. “I hate your face!”

“I hate  _ your _ face! And how short you are!” Kageyama shouted back (he loved how short Hinata was but the redhead didn’t need to know that). He gripped Hinata’s shirt tighter, so Hinata was on his toes, glaring into Kageyama’s eyes.

“You’re just too tall!” 

The rest of the team looked from Hinata to Kageyama as they argued and insulted each other back and forth. How long could it possibly go on for?

“And your hair is stupid and messy and too bright!” 

“Well yours is boring, I bet you never wash it!”

“Of course I wash my hair, stupid!”

Hinata leaned backwards, trying to get Kageyama to let go of his shirt, but then resorted to just pushing on Kageyama’s chest. “Let go!”

“I’ll let go when you admit it’s you that’s messing up our spikes!”

“No! It’s your fault!”

“Well maybe if you stopped distracting me!”

Hinata gave him an incredulous look, “How am I distracting you!?”

Kageyama made frustrated noise in the back of his throat and he shook Hinata again, “You just do! Everything about you is distracting! You have to much energy!”

“Thats a good thing! We play a sport!”

“And your hair is stupid and so is your face!”

“You already said that!”

“Ugh! Stop it!”

“Stop what!?”

“Everything! You just - ugh! I can’t -” Kageyama could feel himself shaking with anger, why didn’t this stupid redhead understand that everything he did made Kageyama lose it mentally?! Even the way his stupid little hands were wrapped around Kageyama’s wrist!

“You don’t make any sense!” Hinata said.

Kageyama glared at Hinata’s dumb face and Hinata glared back at him. They stayed in intense silence, everyone around them practically holding their breath to see what would happen next. Where they finally done arguing? 

After a few more moments, Hinata and Kageyama were surging forward, crashing their lips together angrily, weeks of sexual tension releasing. Hinata tangled his fingers roughly in Kageyama’s hair, and Kageyama was pulling Hinata up to him by the shirt.

They stumbled backwards a bit, and Hinata was leaning backwards, Kageyama leaning over him but keeping him from falling by moving a hand around his back. Their mouths worked furiously together and then Hinata’s tongue was in his mouth and he forced his tongue out, trying to fight Hinata back for dominance.

The rest of the team had completely frozen, Asahi had dropped the ball he was holding and Yamaguchi was watching with wide eyes like he had never seen anyone kiss before. Tsukishima mumbled something like “it’s about time” and then Tanaka was howling and Nishinoya was roaring with laughter. Suga looked up at Daichi with his face red, and Daichi had his mouth hanging open.

Hinata stumbled backwards again, tugging on Kageyama’s hair and he fell to the floor hard, Kageyama falling on top of him but they didn’t once break the kiss.

“Get some, Shouyou!” Nishinoya shouted, putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling.

“Holy crap, they’re not stopping!” Tanaka laughed, clutching his stomach.

Ennoshita looked over at Daichi and Sugawara. “Do you want me to stop them…?”

“I… I don’t think you’d be able to…” Daichi mumbled, his face red.

Suga started giggling and Dachi turned to look at him, and Suga just said, “That so wasn’t what I expected to happen.”

“I don’t think anyone expected it…”

“How can they breath?” Asahi said, his voice strained. He looked so exasperated - poor Asahi.

Kageyama had one hand on Hinata’s hip, his other arm on its elbow braced on the floor next to Hinata’s head, his legs between Hinata’s bent ones. Hinata’s hand was still fisting the raven hair, his left hand holding the collar of Kageyama’s shirt, forcing him to stay in place. They were both panting to catch their breath, but refused to stop kissing because it felt like a war now, and whoever stopped first would lose.

“Uh…” Daichi started. “You guys done yet?”

They didn’t even seem to hear him.

“Get a room!” Noya shouted.

“Guys please stop…” Asahi mumbled. Yamaguchi had a hand up to his mouth and was blushing hard. Tsukishima made a gagging sound.

Someone threw a ball at the pair on the floor and it bounced off of Kageyama’s shoulder, causing the kiss to break. They both started at each other for a moment, panting before their face burst into red and they jumped apart, sitting facing each other. Hinata was holding his wrist in front of his mouth and Kageyama’s lips were pursed, his eyes wide and face red.

Noya and Tanaka were still whistling at them and laughing. 

It took ten minutes to get Noya and Tanaka to stop, and Hinata had bolted from the gym in embarrassment, Kageyama following him quickly - Asahi seemed to scarred to do anything but stare at they spot the two had been in. Eventually, Daichi gave up on practice and dismissed everyone only to find Kageyama and Hinata making out in the club room and he had to chase them out of there.

The next day nobody commented when Kageyama and Hinata showed up holding hands and seemed to be doing better in practice than ever before.


End file.
